If I had you
by lostinhersong
Summary: Michiru discovers what she was lacking all along, tidily wrapped up in a blonde-haired princess.


"_If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need…"_

The market was incredibly busy that day. Merchants yelled till their voices were hoarse, and would-be purchasers came forth to examine the wares that they had spread out over rickety stalls. The merciless sun beat down upon them all, the sound of an ocean not too far away, the market being situated on the edge of a peninsula-like area. The ships came in, carrying the merchants and their goods, where they would stay for a week or so before moving on, riding the oceanic waves once more. Triton palace sat within full view of the market, its walls gleaming white in the summer sun. Guards dressed in silver mail and tunics the color of the ocean waves walked to and fro, managing the crowd. They kept a sharp look out for would be thieves, the royal family that resided in the magnificent palace having been doing their best to end the poverty that had plagued the town. Neptune, as a rule, was a beautiful planet, islands of land dotting the surface of the vast oceans.

The royal family of Uranus had sent several of their finest knights to study the naval tactics of the Neptunian Navy, learning all they could in case they were ever needed to help in a time of war. A young knight, with hair the color of straw being bathed in the sun and eyes the color of a thunderhead, made her way through the bustling market. She was dressed down, per say, hiding her true identity as the Princess of Uranus, and the finest knight the planet had to offer. Her attire consisted of a navy blue tunic with black breeches. Knee-high, highly polished, black boots, and a navy blue cloak completed her ensemble as she meandered from merchant stall to merchant stall, her eyes twinkling in amusement as she eyed the various wares. She paused before a merchant, chuckling softly as she realized her was selling fine food from Uranus herself. She began chatting with him listlessly, asking when and if he would return to his home planet before long.

"I consider the solar system my planet, lady knight. If I were to stop and think on it for very long, I would have to agree that Uranus is, indeed, my home, however, why stay rooted for very long? There is so much to do and see!" His arms were pushed out widely to prove his point, his head thrown back as his graying hair tumbled over his back. The lady knight chuckled at his display, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, I understand that, dear merchant, however, do you ever wish to just find a lovely wife and stay settled?" She questioned gently, knowing it was only Uranian-blood pumping through him by the way he spoke of freedom. Flighty creatures the people of Uranus were, and the flightiest of all was their princess.

"Perhaps when I am far too old to move, I'll return to Uranus and settle down with a nice lady-friend to take care of me. What about you? What is a fine knight of Uranus doing in a market on Neptune?"

"We were learning naval tactics, and teaching the knights of Neptune a thing or two about combat on horseback," she stated simply, choosing a rather large loaf of the bread he was peddling.

"Ah. Though, horse-combat would prove pointless on the small islands located here," he mentioned.

"Yes, but the naval combat we learned is just as pointless on Uranus, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course. Tell me, how is your mother and father, princess?" He smiled at her dumbfounded expression; clearly, she was amazed that he had known.

"They are lovely, as always. May I have this loaf of bread?" She gestured to the load she was holding in her left hand.

"By all means, please, take it! It is but a small token of my appreciation for you," he smiled. Haruka clicked her tongue with embarrassment, not the fan of allowing people to know she was the princess for this reason. She took the bread and handed it a small mother who had walked past. Her azure eyes lit up and bowed to the blonde, leading her young son away. "That was nice of you."

"Thief!" The voice rang out over the hum-drum of the market, several guards making their way towards the spot where Haruka stood speaking with the graying merchant.

"Ah, that's my cue, no?" Haruka said with a chuckle before turning, beginning to run into the dense crowd of people. The merchant shook his head as the guards ran after her.

"Always was one to do things the hard way, our princess." He turned from the display, smiling broadly as a woman came up to his stall.

~x~

"Father, I don't understand why you're throwing this ball in the first place. You know I hate them," the princess of the beautiful ocean planet huffed, tapping the toe of her shoe against the highly polished marble flooring. The king of Neptune let out a sigh as he moved to stand beside his only daughter.

"It was your mother's idea, honey. You know how she enjoys throwing parties. Besides, she's hoping you'll find a nice suitor," he mentioned, watching Michiru from the corner of his eye, anxiously awaiting a reaction.

"As always. Father, when will she understand I won't find my suitor at some party?" She shifted her weight, and moved to pick up her black feathered mask once again. Michiru was dressed in a gown made of a shimmering silver fabric. A low cut back gave all the glances of alabaster skin one could desire, and the fabric tucked in at her waist, revealing the slenderness of her womanly body.

"She just clings to the hope that you will marry soon," he offered his arm to her, which she took gingerly, the party still going on full swing. Michiru sighed, having been more inept to sit on the balcony, alone, and away from the crowd room. It hurt, being in the center of the crowd yet feeling so alone and so very jaded. She placed the black mask to her face, plastered a very fake smile on her lips, and allowed a young man with dark brown hair to take her arm.

~x~

Haruka walked across the lit balcony cautiously, glancing around pillars as she made her way towards the bustling party. Her lips contorted into a frowned as she noticed everyone wearing a masquerade styled mask. A rather unpleasant sound of snores made their way towards the blonde, and she turned, smirking triumphantly as she spotted a rotund man snoozing lazily at a table near the entrance to the veranda.

She situated the golden mask over her face, keeping her hood up, helping to add to her "air of mystery", which was what she had named her "costume". Her gray eyes, which were shining brightly from behind the metallic gold of the mask, caught sight of the burly guard that had been looking for her circling around the room, his own eyes scanning for any sight of her. She chuckled softly as she brushed through the crowd of people that had congregated in the middle of the ball room's center, the band striking up a lively tune. The guards that had been chasing the blonde began to comb through the crowd, Haruka allowing a snide smile to cross her features. She moved quickly, her eyes settling on a woman who was wearing a black mask, her aquamarine hair tumbling around her shoulders in thick waves. The self-confident princess made her way towards the woman, reaching out a gloved hand to tap her shoulder.

~x~

"May I have this dance?" A husky voice murmured from behind her, causing the fair heir of Neptune to turn, a light blush coloring her cheeks at the sight of the handsome stranger before her. It was true that half of the person's face was hidden by the thick golden mask, but there was something within the deep gray eyes that made Michiru weak at the knees. She curtsied, and offered her hand.

"But of course, you may, my handsome stranger," she giggled softly, the stranger pulling her close as the slowness of the melody began to weave through the crowd. The woman [for Michiru could feel this bit of information as soon as their bodies were brought together] twirled the princess before bringing her close once more, their movements mirroring the others perfectly. Michiru giggled, allowing her partner to lead.

"Enjoying the ball?"

"Are you?"

"I just got here, actually, but thank you for side-stepping my question," she said with a sarcastic grin, the mirth clear in her eyes. Michiru allowed her eyes to roll towards the ceiling, gasping when the blonde twirled her again.

"You're trying to make me forget your question entirely, aren't you?" Michiru muttered, finding herself intoxicated by the nameless woman's smell, a masculine smell with feminine sprinkled throughout. The princess of Neptune allowed her eyes to sweep once more over the stranger's outline; her eyes finding the area the blue tunic left exposed. A hint of tanned flesh partnered with a silver chain; a pendant of the symbol for Uranus cradled in the hollow of her throat. The aqua-haired woman moved to touch it, her course diverted by a calloused hand gripping hers.

"Find something interesting?" A husky voice inquired, a set of gray eyes glinting with her laughter, yet still remaining guarded.

"Isn't that a pendant worn by the royals?" A soft voice reached Michiru's ears, her cheeks blazing with her embarrassment as she realized the voice was her own. The woman who held her hand stiffened slightly before quickly falling back into step, dipping Michiru low enough that her unbound hair brushed the wooden floor. The princess shivered as a pair of soft lips were placed atop the symbol of Neptune she wore about her own neck.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," the wearer of the golden mask murmured against Michiru's throat, causing a trickle of desire to slide from between the shorter woman's lips. The princess of Neptune blushed brightly once again.

A sudden shout from the opposite end of the ball room caught both of the princess' attention, Haruka realizing far too late that her hood had fallen.

"Seize her!" the guard from before bellowed, his band of brawny men pushing their way through the crowd. The blonde turned to Michiru, a mischievous smirk on her handsome features.

"Until later, my princess," she whispered, kissing Michiru's hand before darting away, her left hand strategically placed over her sword to keep it from beating against her leg. Haruka stopped at the edge of the balcony, stepping on the very top railing. She glanced back towards the party, blew a farewell kiss, and jumped, the guards glaring down at her as she disappeared into the night.

Michiru gazed at her lap throughout the rest of the ball, uncertain to how the strange woman had made her feel. The sight of the Uranian pendant had made her feel something she hadn't since she was a young girl: complete.

A/N: Another one shot, of course. They seem to be my niche for, at least, the time being. A big thank you goes out to **Bainaku** for beta-ing this for me. I hope it was enjoyed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Michiru nor Haruka. "If I Had You" is owned by Adam Lambert.


End file.
